Penguins On Facebook
by Hazel The Rabbit
Summary: Hey Guys, I've seen this idea tossed around other archives and thought I'd give this one a try, I hope you's like it xxx Enjoy xx
1. Chapter 1

Penguins On Facebook

**A/n: Hey guy's I've seen this idea been tossed around a few archives and found it really funny, so I thought about giving the Penguins Of Madagascar a try, anyone with idea's can PM me or send a review, you can even add too it if you want too... I'd like some help with it...Please enjoy xxx**

**Oh and I'll make it a short chapter first just to see if anyone like's it and if so I'll continue xx**

Chapter 1

**Skipper **has now join facebook.

**Skipper** is now friends with, **Private, Kowalski, Rico and Marlene.**

**Marlene **likes this.

**Marlene: **Nice to see you on here Skipper, thought you said you'd never join facebook. You said it was for teen's and stupid animals, so what does that make you?

**Skipper: **I know I said that, but I lost a bet to Kowalski so I had to join. Anyway I would like to see what all the fuss is about.

**Marlene: **Really what kinda bet was it?

**Skipper: **Well it was a burping contest, Kowalski bet me to see how many times I could burp, but I lost so here we are, I'm now on Facebook. Which reminds me Marlene we need you to judge another one.

**Marlene: **Eww, No it was disgusting enough the last time!

3 people like this.

**Private has now signed in..**

**Private **Ello everyone.

**Marlene: **Hey, Private you coming over to my habitait later?

**Private: **Of course Marlene I wouldn't miss it for the world.

**Marlene** likes this.

**King Julien has now signed in.. **

**King Julien **is now friends with **Marlene, Private, Kowalski and Rico, Maurice and Mort.**

Has sent **Skipper** a friend request.

**King Julien: **why hello silly penguins, It is I King Julien here to join this thingy called facebook.

**Skipper** has accepted Julien's friend request.

**Skipper: **Private what are you doing on here? And why did you accept Julien as a friend on my facebook?

**Private: **well you are friends Skipper, remember he's your fuzzy little buddy,*Skipper slaps Private on the head* Sorry Skipper.

**Rico** likes this.

**Julien's status: da sky spirits rule **

**Mort** like's this

**Skipper: **Ringtail I keep telling you there's no such thing as sky spirits!

**Julien: **eh of course there is silly penguin da sky spirits told me to join this magnificent facebook, Mort, Maurice let us thank the sky spirits by having an all night dance party.

**Mort:** Yeaaahhh I like paaarty's!

**Skipper: ***sighs in annoyence* look's like we'll need earmuffs boys.

**Marlene: **Can you save a pair for me?

**Private: **I've gotcha covered Marlene.

**Marlene: **Thanks Private.

**Kowalski **has now signed in.

**Kowalski's Status: **has made a majore breakthrough in science.

**Skipper: **what it this time Kowalski? Didn't I tell you to stop inventing?

**Kowalski: **I just can't Skipper, beside I believe this may help us when we're in battle! I can't wait to try it out! Rico will serve as a deminstration, is that alright Rico?

**Rico: **uh huh

**Kowalski: **Behold a pair of googles that can see through anything, I like to call them X - ray speck's.

**Rico: ***whistles* Nice.

Fifthteen minutes later.

**Kowalski: **Rico! Are you alright *Kowaski's invention had blowen up in Rico's face and he had fainted. His toung was hanging out his mouth.*

**Skipper: **See what I mean Kowalski?

**Rico: **Wooooh! *wave's flippers in the air*

**Private: **Rico's ok!

**Kowalski: **Perhaps your right Skipper maybe I should stop inventing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Penguin's On Facebook **

**Chapter 2**

**A/N: Yay I so happy for all the reviews, some with idea's I never even thought off and some really funny. Anyway's I'll try and work them all in if I can, Please enjoy xx Thank You xxx**

**Julien **has now signed in.

**Julien: **Ooooo Mort! *Mort run's over to Julien, while carrying his small computer*

**Mort** has now signed in.

**Mort **Yessss!*ingores King Julien and continues to type.*

**Mort Status: I LOVE KING JULIEN'S FEET THERE SOO SOFT AND...**

**Julien: **Mort! What did I say about oggling de royal feet?

**Mort: **Umm, not too. *Mort gives Julien his big brown sad eye's look but Julien ingnores it. He was staring in wonder at a new button that had appeared on his wall.*

**Julien: **Eh, where did this tenny tiny button come from, ooo it's soo cute I wonder what it does, Maaauuuurice what does this button do?

**Maurice **has now signed in.

**Maurice: **Uh, what button your majesty?

**Julien: **You know this tenny tiny button up on top of the page, looks like a little hand pointing at some word, I've never heard of.

**Maurice: **oh that, that's a poke button.

*Julien looks closer at his computer.*

**Julien: **Oooo interesting, hmmm, who shall I be poking first?*taps fingers together with an evil smile on his face.*

**Skipper** has now signed in.

**Skipper: **oh great, ringtail, you lemurs are the only one's signed in this thing.

*Julien's grin goes even wider*

**?:** Don't be soo sure Skipper, bectcha can't geuss who this is?

**Skipper: ** I'm geussing Blowhole!

**?: **You can keep on guessing till my genuis plan's is complete and ready to take action I'll shall be rid of your penguins for good. Haahhahhaaahahahahahahha!

** Poke, poke, poke, poke. **

**Skipper:** what the? what does poke mean?

**Kowalski **has now signed in

**Kowalski: **it doesn't really mean anything Skipper.

**Skipper:** How do I know who's poking me?

**Poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, poke,poke,poke,poke,poke,poke,poke,poke,poke,poke,poke,poke.**

**Kowalski: **That's strange it normally tell's you.

**Skipper: **whoever's doing it better stop! It is really annoying. *Skipper's face is turning angry.*

*Julien brusts out laughing.*

**Skipper: **Grr, Ringtail, so it was you!

**Julien:** bwhaaaaYou should see the look on your face, silly penguin, I am the master of poking, cause you don't even know it is me doing it,*sighs* such fun.

**Kowalski: **Julien, how'd you even do that without showing your name?

**Julien: **eh, beats me, I'm just pushing random buttons, while kicking Mort, that's called multi-tasking.

**Mort: **Yeaahh, I love the feet!

**Julien:** Moooorrrt

**Mort:**Whaaatt?

**Julien: **Shut up a little.

**Mort: **Okay!


End file.
